


Moving on

by serenitykid7875



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 01:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11933868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenitykid7875/pseuds/serenitykid7875
Summary: Lena finds the family she's been looking for after the incident with the Daxamites. SuperCorp.





	Moving on

Lena Luthor was on her balcony staring out at the sunset, she loved watching the sunset, she loved National City. National City was so different from what she was used to and she loved all the different placing that you could go in the city, from the museums to restaurants. National City gave her a feeling of peace and right at this moment she needed the feeling of peace. She had left Metropolis in hopes that she would be able to turn Luthor Corp, now L-Corp, into a company that helped Earth and the aliens instead of trying to get rid of them.

Lena's half-brother Lex was in prison and she was trying to make up for his past and Lillian (her adoptive mother) Cadmus project that tried to rid the Earth of aliens. Lena wanted to be better than them, she wanted to prove that the Luthor name could be something good. But with everything going on currently she didn't know if she would ever reach her goal.

After Rhea, the Queen of Daxam, tried to take over National City; Lena and Winn worked together to create a device that would kick her and her warriors off the planet if it didn't kill them first. But it also sent Rhea's son away who was Kara's boyfriend, Mike, and Lena knew that it would devastate Kara. Kara was her one of her best friends in National City, Winn was a close second.

Winn was standing off to the side of Lena, he had stayed to help her clean up some the mess they had created when they were creating the device to get rid of Daxamites.

"You have a beautiful view here." Winn said softly as he glanced at Lena then looked back out at the sunset.

"Thanks. I bet you have a good one with the DEO." Lena stated.

"Yeah, it is pretty good there too."

Winn and Lena stopped talking and the silence filled the air between them, Winn started to wonder why Lena hadn't told him to leave yet, but he also felt that maybe Lena needed a friend so he stayed.

"She's going to hate me." Lena said suddenly looking down at her hands in front of her.

Winn didn't know what to say at first, but he knew Kara wouldn't hate her; she wasn't capable of hating her. "She's not going to hate you." Winn said hoping that it would comfort Lena, he gentle put his arm around Lena's shoulder and gave her a squeeze before continuing, "You're her friend, she would never hate you."

"But it's my fault Mike is gone. It's my fault I didn't come up with a better solution." Lena leaned against Winn, his arm still around her shoulder.

"It's not your fault. It's his mother's fault. She's the one who wouldn't let him be happy. She's the one who sent her warriors. She's the one who wouldn't leave when asked by her own son. And it's not your fault about the solution we came up with there were no other solutions, Lena. You helped save Earth, you saved lives today. You did everything you could. You worked with Lillian and I know that you don't like working with her."

"Thanks Winn."

"No problem. You're a friend of Kara and Supergirl that means you're a friend of mine. We need to stick together. Plus I've been dying to talk technology and science to someone, the others don't share the same yearning for working or learning about new technology."

"Lyra must be wondering where you are, shouldn't you go be with her after the day that we've had?"

"Yes, but you're my friend and I don't want to leave you alone. Why don't you come have dinner with us? We're all having dinner together, even Hank is coming."

"I don't want to intrude."

"You aren't. I invited you."

"Okay, I'll come."

"Good."

"I do have one question though."

"What?"

"Is Kara Supergirl?"

"Why do you think that?"

"They are never in the same room together and it would explain Supergirl's hesitation when we told her what would happen to Mike if she used the device."

"I'm not able to tell you this, but if you bring it up to Hank, he might be able to tell you. Come on."

Winn lead Lena back into the office, where she grabbed some of her things before they left L-Corp, Lena was never invited to a friendly get together that didn't involve having to where a fancy dress to. And she liked it, she didn't want to have to change out of her jeans, t-shirt, and hoodie, she was even wearing tennis shoes compared to the heels she normally wore.

"Where are we going?" Lena asked Winn as they got into the taxi.

"Over to Kara's they ordered a lot of different take-out." Winn stated after giving the taxi driver the address.

* * *

Kara was standing on her small balcony looking at the sunset, thinking about the decision that she had made in order to save Earth. She knew that she wouldn't have been able to live with herself if she didn't make the choices that she had made, but it didn't hurt any less to have made that decision and send Mon-El away. She missed him. Kara started to think that being Kara Danvers was a mistake, trying to be human was a mistake. She needed to be something else, someone else. She needed to be Supergirl and not Kara Danvers. And then maybe she wouldn't be hurt the way that she was.

"Kara?" Eliza said as she approached Kara and wrapped her in a hug.

"Eliza what are you doing here?" Kara asked.

"I heard what was happening and thought maybe you guys would need some help. I'm sorry about Mon-El."

"Thanks, but it was the right decision to make."

"Don't push us away."

"How did you…?"

"I can see the look in your eyes, that look of wondering if you made the right decision to have a normal life. To be Kara Danvers. One of my beautiful, kind, caring daughters."

"It hurts so much."

"I know sweetie, but you have a family here that loves you and would do anything for you."

"Winn!" Kara heard Lyra shout and she turned to see Winn entering with Lena following him. Lena stayed by the door and seemed to not know if she was welcome as she watched Winn hug and kiss Lyra.

Kara could see Alex and J'onn both head for Lena, she knew that they didn't trust her the way that she did and headed toward them.

"Don't." Kara demanded Alex and J'onn to stop as she stood blocking them from going to Lena.

"Kara, she shouldn't be here. She can't know." Alex said.

"She already knows." Lena said from behind Kara.

"How do you know? This could be dangerous." J'onn asked demanding an answer.

"The glasses don't disguise her as much as you think they do and they are never in the same room with each other. And it's not dangerous to Kara, I would never do anything to put her in danger."

"Told you those glasses don't do much." Maggie stated.

"I'm not sure Superman would be okay with this." J'onn stated hoping that it would make Kara think twice before letting Lena join the team.

"I'm not Lex or Lillian. I'm not going to tell. I'm not going to do anything that puts her in danger." Lena stated softly, she knew coming here was a mistake and she headed for the door.

"Lena. Don't." Winn said as he went after her and grabbed her arm to stop her from leaving.

"It's okay Winn. I knew this was a mistake. I'm not family or a friend." Lena said turning around to face him.

"You don't have to go. I invited you here. You're my friend."

"No one, other than you, wants me here. I told you she'd hate me." Lena said as tears gathered in her eyes as she looked Winn in the eyes. "I'll see you later Winn. I'm sorry to intrude everyone."

Lena turned back around and grabbed the door handle when Kara suddenly said, "Lena don't go." And was there holding the door shut, Kara could see the tears almost falling from Lena's eyes, but Lena wouldn't look at her. "I'm the one who should be sorry and I don't hate you."

"You don't have anything to be sorry for, it's my fault. And you should hate me, it's all my fault."

"Lena, you're my friend. I would never hate you. It's not your fault. It was never your fault."

"Yes, it is Kara. Everything is my fault. Lillian is my fault. Sending Mike or whatever his real name is away is my fault. It's all my fault. I should have been better. I should have done more. I should have known that no matter what I'm not better than Lillian and Lex." Lena said finally looking Kara in the eyes, tears flowing down her face.

Kara couldn't stand to Lena in so much pain and pulled her into a hug whispering softly, 'It's okay. I will always be your friend. It's okay. I'm here,' repeatedly. The others stood watching Lena lose it in front of them, they had never seen Lena so emotional before and it surprised them.

* * *

Alex felt bad that she had wanted Lena to leave, she didn't realize all that Lena was going through, she didn't think about what Lena would have thought about herself after working with her mother. Alex didn't know what Kara saw in Lena that made her trust her the way that she did and she thought the trust was one way, but seeing Lena like this she knew that Lena trusted and cared about Kara just as much as Kara trusted and cared about her.

J'onn was silently reading Lena's mind, seeing and hearing what she heard when around Lillian or Lex. He saw what she thought about herself when having to work with Lillian, how she felt about and toward Lillian and Lex. He saw how she felt about Kara and Winn and how she only wanted to help. He had judged her because of her last name before he tried to read her and he knew that it was a mistake. J'onn knew that she would never hurt or give Kara up if she could prevent it. He knew the danger she was in for going against Lex and Lillian and the multiple assassin attempts proved to him that she just wanted to help, even if it killed her.

Maggie knew that Alex was very protective of Kara, but she also knew that when Kara trusted someone, she was most likely right about them. Maggie had talked to Lena before when she had to arrest her, she knew that Lena disliked Lillian and would never do anything that would help her further her cause. Maggie knew that Lena would never help Cadmus, in fact she had helped them prevent Cadmus from using Kara's father's virus to kill all the aliens. She knew that Lena had several assassination attempts from the paperwork she received from Metropolis on Lena. Lena was in a lot of danger and Maggie was worried that she would put herself in more danger if let to her own devices.

James didn't know what to think about Lena, he had only really dealt with Lex and Clark's issues, he had never spent time with Lena. He was hesitant to trust her because of her last name, but seeing her clutching on to Kara the way she was he knew that they all had taken her help for granted. Winn had told him that Lena had helped him with some of the technology that he currently used, but he didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. And watching her now he realized that she only wanted to help and that maybe she was nothing like Lex or Lillian.

Lyra only knew Lena through Winn and he thought so highly of her. Lyra knew that Lena had saved the aliens from Cadmus and continued to help them against Cadmus. She knew from Winn that Lena hated her family and only wanted to prove that she was more than her last name. She knew that Lena was a good person, Lena was always nice to her and never judged her for being an alien. In fact she was one of the only people who was okay with her and Winn's relationship from the moment she found out about it. Lyra watched Kara comfort Lena and saw the pain that Lena was going through, she told herself that she would be friendlier to her in the future.

Eliza had seen the way that Clark and Lex had fought each other at everything from when they were young to when they were older. She had never met Lena until today, but seeing and hearing what she did from Lena she knew that everyone, except Kara and Winn, had judged her because of her last name. She saw the pain in Lena's eyes when she thought Kara hated her, she had only seen that pain in Kara when she first arrived on Earth. Eliza knew that she wasn't going to judge Lena for her last name, until she was proven wrong and she didn't believe that she was ever going to be proven wrong. She saw the way that Lena cried holding on to Kara and thought about the few nights Kara held on to her crying missing her family. She was going to be more welcoming to Lena, she must have been through a lot and needs friends not enemies.

* * *

"It's okay, Lena." Kara whispered one last time before pulling away a little from Lena to look her in the eyes. "You are my friend and I promised you that I'd always be there. Nothing you could do would ever make me hate you."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I know that working with Lillian wasn't something that you wanted to do, but you did anyway and I'm grateful. You did what you needed to do to find a solution."

"I'm sorry I sent him away."

"You didn't send him away Lena. I did. I chose to use the device."

"But I should have come up with a different way."

"You didn't have a lot of time and did the best that you could. There was nothing more you could do, you did everything you could."

Kara pulled Lena into another hug, she could see the pain in Lena's eyes and she hated that it was there to begin with. Kara needed to fix it, to make it better for Lena. She couldn't believe that she had ever thought that being Kara Danvers was a mistake, Lena needed Kara Danvers more than she needed Supergirl. Kara pulled away and Lena brushed the tears out of her eyes and smiled, which made Kara smile. Kara knew that Lena still needed to work through her issues of thinking that she'd never be better or more than her last name.

"Miss. Luthor." J'onn said as he approached slowly, "I believe that too many people have judged you for your last name and sadly I was one of them. I'm sorry. I do need you to sign some papers of confidentiality, but I'm certain you won't be telling anyone. Maybe you could even help out with some of our cases."

"I'll sign whatever you need me to sign. I would really like to help in any way that I could." Lena said as J'onn held out his hand for her to shake.

Alex, with a nod from Maggie, walked over to Lena and said, "I'm sorry Lena. I too judged you by your last name. I know that Kara trusts you and if she does than so do I. You are welcome here anytime."

"Thank you." Lena said giving Alex a small smile, "Kara speaks so highly of you. I'm glad she has family that cares as much as you do."

"Hello Lena. I'm Eliza Danvers, Alex and Kara's mother." Eliza said giving Lena a hug.

"It's nice to meet you. And it's good to see you Detective Sawyer." Lena said nodding to Maggie.

"It's good to see you too. Call me Maggie." Maggie said giving Lena a hug. "Welcome to the family."

"Thank you. Mr. Olsen." Lena nodded to James.

"Good to see you Miss. Luthor. You can call me James." James said with a nod.

"And you can call me Lena." Lena stated.

"Are you doing better?" Lyra said giving Lena a hug.

"I'm good Lyra. How have you been?" Lena said giving Lyra a hug back.

"I'm good. Winn hasn't stopped talking about some sort of tech you guys have been working on."

"I'm just excited with what this technology will be able to do. It will save so many lives." Winn stated with a big smile on his face.

"Well we've been working really hard on it and almost have it perfected." Lena said with as big a smile as Winn.

"You two are such nerds. Little Danvers is the same way when she talks about nerd stuff too." Maggie said with a smile.

"All right everyone let's eat." Eliza said knowing that everyone was hungry and that they'd never get off the topic of those three being nerds without them going into detail about that stuff.

"Sounds good." Kara said as she headed for the table, they just happened to have just enough chairs though everyone was a little crowded.

* * *

That night after everyone, but Lena had left for the night; Kara and Lena were sitting on the couch watching TV. Lena didn't want to leave and be alone, she was worried that Lillian might try something especially after Lena had pointedly said that Lillian had only given them the material to create the device that saved Earth from the Daxamites. Lena also stated that she and L-Corp was not partners or partnering with Lillian; she stated that she wanted nothing to do with Lillian. Kara hadn't watched that part on the news yet and when it came on, Lena stiffen next to her, Kara stared at the screen in shock before turning to Lena and pulling her in to a hug.

"That's why you haven't wanted to leave yet?" Kara said softly knowing just what Lillian was capable of and would do when this news got out that her own daughter wanted nothing to do with her.

"That and I like the company." Lena stated.

"Has she tried to kill you before?"

"They both have, Lex every couple of years and Lillian almost every year when I refuse to join her. Truth be told I'm pretty good at evading it, but after the day that I've had a really didn't want to try it."

"You can stay here tonight, that way I know that you're safe."

"Are you sure? I can get a hotel room."

"Yes, I'm sure. After today I'd like the company too."

"Okay. Tomorrow will you go with me to my place and use your x-ray vision just to make sure they didn't leave a present?"

"Definitely, I want to go over every inch of your place before I let you stay there alone. Especially after you telling me that they have tried to kill you before. I can't lose you."

"And I can't lose you either. I know you're the girl of steel, but you put so much pressure on yourself. I can't stand the thought of you hurt."

"And I feel that way about you too. You put so much of yourself into your work. Sometimes too much into it. How about we make a deal. You don't work yourself to death and I'll try to push myself too much too."

"Deal."

* * *

Around midnight they decided that it was probably best to head to bed. It was a Friday night, Lena was thinking about going to L-Corp in the morning to start helping clean up everything while Kara didn't have any plans and offered her help with the cleanup. Kara grabbed Lena a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt, letting her use the bathroom first.

"Thank you." Lena said as she grabbed the clothes and went to change.

"No problem." Kara said as she watched Lena enter the bathroom.

Kara stood there for a second before using her super speed to change into pajama pants and a t-shirt, once she was done she sat down on the bed and started to think about the life that Lena must have been living with Lex and Lillian as family. Family who didn't accept her into the family like a normal family should have. They had tried to kill her multiple times, even from prison; Kara didn't like the thought that something could happen to Lena because of Lex and Lillian.

"You okay?" Lena asked she had just stepped out of the bathroom and could see the gears turning in Kara's head. "You looked deep in thought."

"You should move in here." Kara said suddenly.

"You want me to move in with you?"

"Yes. Knowing that Lex and Lillian have tried to kill you, multiple times upsets me. I don't ever want to lose you. And if you staying here means that you're safe then I want it."

"I don't know, Kara. They've been trying to kill me for years and they haven't been able to yet."

"I know, but ever since you started to help me they have tried six times. It's dangerous to be my friend and I want to know that you're safe."

"I've never had a roommate before."

"So, you'll stay here?"

"Yes, I would like to not have to watch my back every second of the day. Having you around would be nice and I enjoy your company."

"Good."

Lena sat down on the other side of the bed and leaned against the headboard; she sighed softly, but Kara heard it anyway.

"What's wrong?" Kara asked.

"I'm a little worried that Lillian will try to kill you more if I live here." Lena said worriedly.

"She can try, but between you and I will be able to deal with it." Kara said leaning back so that she was sitting next to Lena, she put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. "Maybe we're stronger and smarter if we're together."

"Maybe."

"What if we up the security of this place a bit. Maybe add some security cameras and some alarms if certain material enter the apartment, like C-4 or TNT."

"I like that idea."

"Good. Then that's what we'll do."

"Goodnight Kara."

"Goodnight Lena."

They both moved down the bed to lay down, Lena turned onto her side, while Kara stayed on her back.

* * *

The next morning, Alex and Maggie entered the apartment quietly knowing that Kara had had a long day yesterday; they had wanted to surprise her with breakfast. Alex and Maggie went to check on Kara before Alex started cooking, they found her and Lena cuddled together; Alex shook her head and Maggie had to keep from giggling at the sight in front of her, they knew that Kara and Lena both needed the comfort after the day they had and went to make double the breakfast they had originally thought they were going to make.

"They are too cute." Maggie said as she sat down at the counter, while Alex quietly started to cook.

"After yesterday they need the rest and the company. I didn't know Lena had such a dark image of herself." Alex stated.

"Having the family that she has, I kind of expected that image. But she's trying really hard to change it. I think she needs a better family."

"Well she has one now. Kara would never forgive herself if something happened to Lena. Lena has really had a hard life and Kara would want to make her life better no matter the cost."

"I think that Lena really cares about Little Danvers."

"I do too. And we both know that Kara cares just as much."

"Yes, she does."

In the bedroom, Kara woke to the feeling of someone in her arms; for a moment, she thought Mon-El was back, but then she remembered what happened the day before. She smiled, Lena was cuddling against her and she didn't mind. Knowing that Lena was safe and alive made her happy and she squeezed Lena a moment. Lena must have felt her hug her because she started to rub her eyes; Lena wondered where she was for a moment, but realized she was in Kara's arms.

"Morning." Kara said with a smile.

"Morning." Lena said back before sitting up and then sniffed, "Why do I smell food?"

"Alex and Maggie must be here." Kara said sitting up too.

"We are!" Alex yelled from the other room, she heard the movement from Kara's bedroom. "Come eat."

"Coming." Kara said as she got up from the bed, then helped Lena up.

"Does Alex and Maggie come over every morning?" Lena asked as she stood up.

"No, but when I've had a bad day they come over that day, the next day, and sometimes both."

"I've never known or had anyone who would do that."

"Well you do now. Come on you two." Maggie said from the other room.

Kara and Lena finally sat down at the table, Alex and Maggie joined them, while carrying the food. Alex made enough eggs and bacon for an army, but they knew it would be gone quickly by the way Kara filled her plate. Lena smiled and laughed at how much food Kara put on her plate, but she had seen the way that Kara ate at restaurants and knew it would be gone before they knew it.

"So, what is everyone doing today?" Maggie said knowing that she would need to go to work a little later.

"I'm heading to the office to clean up." Lena stated, "And then I'm going to go to the DEO, there are some papers that need to be signed."

"I'm going to help Lena and then go with her to the DEO. After that I thought Lena and I would go to her place and get her things and make sure Lillian and Lex didn't leave her anything." Kara said as she finished her first plate of food.

"Just wondering, but why does she need to get her things?" Alex questioned.

"She's moving in here. I'd like the company and I want to keep her safe from Lillian and Lex."

"Oh okay. Also, what do you mean leave her anything?"

"Oh um…since I went against my mother, she normally will to try to kill me and Lex might try for her with everything I said yesterday against them." Lena said looking down at her food.

"How many times have they tried to kill you?" Alex asked worried.

"Too many to count."

"When was the last time they tried to kill you?" Maggie asked.

"Well there was the time where her two thugs pushed me off the balcony, but I'm not sure she was trying to kill me then. And a few days after that my car exploded as I approached, I think that was her because I gave up the location to prevent the launch of that ship. Or about a week later Lex sent someone, lucky for me I was carrying my gun instead of my taser."

"You didn't tell me about that." Kara said.

"I'm sorry, but I did take care of it." Lena said giving Kara's hand a squeeze. "He's in prison. He can't try again."

"Good, but I'd like to give your brother and mother a piece of my mind."

"Don't. They're not worth it. And they wouldn't listen anyway."

"Fine, but we are definitely getting some security devices for this apartment."

"Okay."

"I can help with that." Alex said knowing that Kara would worry too much if Lena wasn't protected by the best.

"I have some technology at work that will help too." Lena said.

"Awesome." Kara said as she finished her second plate.

* * *

Later that day, after Kara and Lena cleaned up most of L-Corp, they were standing on the balcony at the DEO looking out at the sunset. Kara had an arm wrapped around Lena's shoulders and Lena was leaning toward Kara.

"You really do love sunsets." Winn said as he approached from behind them.

"I do. It used to be the only time I felt at peace." Lena said glancing in his direction.

"I heard you found an explosion device at your apartment."

"Yeah I took care of it." Kara said.

"Good. If you need a place to stay you can stay with me." Winn offered to Lena.

"Thanks Winn, but I'll be staying with Kara." Lena said giving Winn's hand a squeeze.

"Good. Well I'm getting out of here and going to see Lyra. You guys should stop by the bar on your way home for a drink."

"Sounds good. Alex and Maggie were thinking about stopping there too when they were done." Kara said.

"I'll see you guys there." Winn said before giving Lena's hand a squeeze back and then headed to the exit.

"Are you okay?" Kara asked Lena once they were alone.

"I think so. I just wish that I didn't have to worry about Lillian or Lex trying to kill me." Lena said softly.

"Well at least now you don't have to worry alone. If you ever need to talk about it or what they have put you through I'm here."

"Thank you, Kara."

"I'm sorry I never personally told you that I was Supergirl."

"It's okay. Truth be told, I think I always knew, but I knew you were scared to tell me."

"When you were kidnapped and with Mon-El on that Daxam ship; Lillian came to me and asked to partner together to save Earth. I knew that she knew my real identity, but when I asked her why she hadn't told you. She told me that she didn't tell you because she wanted you to find out on your own and that you'd hate me for not telling you."

"Well she was wrong. You're a good person Kara and I knew that you weren't telling me because you thought it would protect me from the danger that comes with being a friend of Supergirl."

"I'm glad you know, but I do worry."

"I know and I worry about you, so we're even."

Kara smiled and pulled Lena in to a hug, then pulled away and said, "Come on let's go."

* * *

Kara and Lena from that moment on spent any second where they weren't working together, after several months Kara realized just how much Lena had come to mean to her and asked her to be her girlfriend, Lena's response right away was yes. Lena was now a part of the team and when she wasn't at L-Corp was at the DEO. She was a great addition to the team and helped so much when Winn needed help with new technology. Kara was so happy with Lena and finally felt that she had someone who understood her more than anyone else in the world; Lena finally had the family that she was always hoping for with Kara and felt more loved and cared about than she ever did with the Luthors.


End file.
